The Emerald Heart
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne is injured during the St Patrick's Day Dash in downtown Seattle, she receives help from someone completely unexpected and finds that March 17th will soon hold a special meaning in her heart.


Daphne balanced the phone in her hand as she went to answer the door.

"All right Roz. I'll meet you at the base of the Space Needle, 8am sharp! Yes, I'm looking foreword to it as well! It's not something I would normally do but what the heck? It sounds like fun and a great way to get some exercise. Right, and meet men. Somehow I don't think that will happen for me, but it will be nice to get out in the fresh air for a while, even if it pours down rain. Look, I've gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Roz."

She clicked the phone off and smiled at the handsome man who stood in the open doorway.

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

"Hello, Daphne. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Oh no, not at all. Roz and I were just making plans for tomorrow."

"An early morning visit to the Space Needle? I had no idea they were open at that hour, although I suppose it would be a spectacular place to watch a sunrise."

Daphne laughed at his innocent comment, even though it was completely misconstrued. "It certainly would, but actually Roz and I aren't visiting the Space Needle at all. We're participating in the St Patrick's Day Dash. It's a race that starts at the Space Needle and goes all through downtown. It's quite exciting and it's a great way to raise money for charity."

Niles smiled. "That's very admirable, doing something for your health and for charity at the same time."

Touched by his words, Daphne reached for his hand. "Thank you Dr. Crane, that's very sweet of you to say."

He blushed deeply when she kissed his cheek and smiled. "Well... I just dropped by to see if Frasier was home. I couldn't wait to tell him about this wonderful new wine I discovered when I was shopping at our favorite gourmet grocery store!" "

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. Crane, you just missed him! He's gone out on a date and if his smile when he left here is any indication, I doubt he'll be home any time soon, if you know what I mean."

"Sadly, I do." Niles replied. "Ah, well tell him that I came by. I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"That's nonsense, Dr. Crane. You're always welcome here. I'm just sorry your brother and father aren't here. Your father was so excited about the Mariners' spring exhibition game being on television that he headed right over to Duke's to watch it on their enormous TV! You'd think that your brother's television would be good enough, since they are sure to lose!"

"Football season's started again already?" Niles asked. "Why I thought the World Series was just last month!"

Daphne covered her mouth to hide her smile. If there was one thing that Dr. Niles Crane was not well versed in, it was sports. And that suited her just fine.

"I'll tell your brother that you came by." Daphne said, trying to hide her escaping yawn.

"Thank you Daphne. You'd better get your rest." Niles said. "You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Good luck in the race."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. Are you sure you don't want to stay and have a cup of tea or coffee?" "

"That's very kind of you, but I should be heading home."

"All right. Well, goodnight Dr. Crane. I'll see you soon."

Daphne closed the door behind her and smiled. He really was the sweetest man and she couldn't ask for a better friend.

* * *

The next morning she woke earlier than usual and had breakfast on the table in record time.

"Whoa! What's this?" Martin exclaimed as he entered the living room a short time later. Without waiting for an answer, he sat down at the table and began devouring his meal."The food may not be great, but the service sure is! Thanks, Daphne!"

"I completely agree." Frasier said, ignoring Daphne's rolling eyes as she sat his yogurt and fresh fruit on the table in front of him. "To what do we owe this stellar service?"

"In case you've forgotten, it's St. Patrick's Day." Daphne pointed out. "And Roz is meeting me at the Space Needle for the St Patrick's Day Dash. Oh, that reminds me, I should get going. Enjoy your day. I'll clean up the dishes before I leave but I really need to get changed first."

"Don't worry, Daphne. I'll take care of the dishes. Just go and get ready for your race."

Daphne smiled and hugged her boss. "Thank you Dr. Crane. I promise to make it up to you."

"No need, Daphne. Just get out there and win that race!"

She shook her head at his enthusiasm. "Well, I doubt I'll win, but I'll certainly try me best. It is for a worthy cause, after all."

"In that case, expect a sizable donation if you do well." Frasier said proudly.

"Really, Dr .Crane? That's very kind of you. I'll keep that in mind."

With a smile on her face, Daphne hurried to her room, emerging moments later dressed head to toe in green; a dark green sweatshirt with the Seattle Supersonics basketball team logo, Kelly green sweatpants, green socks and white running shoes with green stripes. And to top it off, a green baseball cap adorned with the word _SEATTLE _in bold white stitching.

It was a gift from Martin and the St. Patrick's Day Dash seemed like the perfect occasion on which to wear it.

"Well, don't you look sharp?" Martin exclaimed when Daphne tuned in a circle to model her ensemble.

"She looks very _dashing;_ wouldn't you say so, Dad?" Frasier quipped.

Martin groaned. "No, I would never say anything that stupid!"

"Oh for God's sake Dad, I was just-."

"I have to get going, so I'll let you two continue your argument without me." Daphne said. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck, Daphne!" Frasier called as she ran out the door.

She didn't have much time but luckily the city bus arrived right on schedule and dropped her off less than a block from the Space Needle. She was only too happy to walk the remaining short distance because when she neared the Seattle landmark a huge crowd had already begun to form at the base.

She gave an exhausted sigh. She'd never find Roz in this chaos. But suddenly a miracle occurred, and she spotted Roz in the distance, waving her hand madly in the air. Quickly Daphne pushed her way through the crowd, anxious to meet up with her friend.

"What took you so long? The race is about to start!" Roz yelled, trying to be heard above the noise.

"You know how Dr. Crane is about his breakfast!" Daphne replied, slightly annoyed at Roz. Most likely Roz wasn't worried about missing the start of the race but about missing the opportunity to flirt with the first available man that strolled by. But judging from the way some of the men were dressed, Roz certainly wasn't missing much.

Daphne had never seen so many hideous costumes before. The base of the Space Needle looked like a Halloween nightmare, with everyone dressed in green. Roz was no exception, dressed in tight green leggings a tiny shirt that bared her midriff when she moved, and a lightweight lime green running jacket. When it came to fashion planning, Roz definitely dressed for the occasion, even though her only goal was to meet men.

"Great costume, Daph!" Roz yelled as they gathered for the opening statement from the president of the Northwest Children's Society; the charity to which all of the proceeds would be given.

When the short introduction was over, the president instructed the runners to take their places on the bold green line. Daphne did a few quick warm ups by running in place and stretching and then assumed her position next to Roz.

The next thing she knew they were off and running. She started at a slow pace, not wanting to wear herself out too quickly. When she was finally warmed up she increased her pace, hoping to catch up with Roz or at least make her way to the front of the crowd. But the more she pushed herself, the harder it became and she was exhausted less than two miles into the race.

Determined to energize herself, she stopped briefly for a drink of water and a quick snack before continuing on, pushing herself as hard as she could. She was just starting to gain momentum and she could see the finish line in the far but attainable distance.

But then the unthinkable happened.

Her feet gave out from under her and she tripped, falling hard on the concrete pavement. The pain was excruciating and she sank to her knees, massaging her tender ankle.

Even more unbearable was the fact that around her, the runners were still running, not one of them stopping to offer any assistance whatsoever.

_Bloody hell..._ she muttered fighting the tears that were dangerously close to the surface. Where in the hell was Roz? Probably celebrating her victory win in the arms of a handsome man. Figures...

With a groan she attempted to stand, but the pain was so great that she collapsed to the ground once more, while the runners made their way around her. She sat for several minutes wishing that she'd never bothered to sign up for this race at all. What was she thinking, wishing she would actually win?

"Daphne!"

Amid the scores of runners who carefully passed her, en route to the finish line, she looked around, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Who on earth would be calling her name? Perhaps the fall had impacted her reasoning as well. It wouldn't be the first time that she'd become disoriented. The crowd continued to pass until miraculously it thinned and only a handful of runners remained.

"Daphne!"

She squinted, trying to focus on her surroundings when suddenly a figure knelt beside her, gently helping her to her feet. She winced at the pain as an arm went around her and suddenly his face came into focus.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Daphne, dear God! I'm so sorry I didn't get to you sooner!"

"Dr Crane... Wh-what are you doing here?"

"That's not important. Are you all right?"

"No... Me ankle... it hurts!" She said unable to fight the embarrassing tears that slid down her cheeks.

"Can you walk on it?"

"No, I-I don't think so... Oh, Dr Crane... it hurts!" she cried, the tears coming faster now.

"It's all right, I've got you. Just hold onto me and try not to put too much pressure on your foot."

He put his arm around her and helped her to her feet and ever so slowly they made their way to the curb. When they reached the sidewalk, he led her to a nearby bench.

"Stay right here. I'm going to get some help, okay?"

"All right, but the street is all blocked off. How-."

"Daphne, do you trust me?"

She smiled through her tears and touched his cheek. "Of course I do."

"I won't let anything happen to you. I'll be right back."

"All right."

She watched, wincing at the pain while he disappeared around the corner.

"Oh God, please hurry Dr. Crane!" She cried out to no one in particular.

Minutes later he was beside her again, accompanied by a paramedic in a white shirt and pants.

"Just relax, Miss and we'll have you fixed up in no time." The man said. "Can you put any pressure on your ankle?"

"I don't think so." She winced.

The paramedic on one side and Niles on the other, they made their way to the waiting ambulance and climbed inside.

"I don't want to go to the hospital, I'm fine!" Daphne cried, feeling like a child.

Niles sighed and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.

"It's just a precaution, okay? Don't worry. They just want to make sure that nothing's broken."

"But what about Roz?"

"We'll contact her later. First I want to make sure that you're okay."

She sniffled and nodded in agreement as the ambulance drove away.

A few hours later they were heading out of the hospital; Daphne on crutches and Niles at her side, hailing a cab to take them back to his car.

"Well thank God nothing was broken. It's just a bad sprain." Niles said as he helped her into the cab. "If I hadn't been there..."

'Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Within minutes they arrived back at his car and Niles hurriedly paid the driver. He climbed out of the cab and then slowly helped Daphne, holding her crutches as she attempted to stand.

As they drove off she stared out the window, not wanting him to see her cry. But she was fully aware of the feel of his hand slipping into hers and squeezing gently. The simple gesture made her heart beat faster.

"Are you taking me home?" She asked breaking the silence between them.

"I think you should be at home. You need your rest. Remember what the doctor said, not to put any pressure on your ankle, at least for a few days."

"I-I know, but I don't think I can go home right now. I... oh... it hurts!"

He sighed deeply and squeezed her hand again.

"All right."

She blinked in surprise as he turned the car in a different direction and they headed down a familiar street. And soon he was slowing the car to a stop in front of the Montana.

As before he helped her out of the car and then waited patiently while she climbed out of the car.

"Dr. Crane this really isn't necessary. When I said I didn't want to go home I meant-."

"It's no trouble at all, really. You're always welcome in my home, Daphne." He said with a smile as he held the door open, allowing her to hobble inside.

He arranged the pillows on the fainting couch and smiled.

"Make yourself at home and I'll be right back."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Crane" She said, grateful to sit down on a comfortable surface. Niles returned shortly after, carrying a glass of ice water and her pain pills.

"Here, take two of these and they should start to make you feel better soon."

"I don't understand...:" She said, taking the items from him. "H-how did you know..."

He sighed and sat down next to her, holding an ice pack wrapped in a towel against her bandaged ankle.

"I was at Café Nervosa and I was walking back to my car. I could see the runners running and then I saw you fall. I was terrified, Daphne. I tried to get to you sooner, but-."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she began to sob into her hands, prompting him to take her into his arms, rubbing her back in slow circular motions.

"Oh Daphne, I'm so sorry. If only I had gotten there sooner, I-."

"It's not that!" She said tearfully.

"What's wrong, my love?"

The sentiment was spoken so softly that she wondered if she'd heard him correctly.

"Oh Dr. Crane, I tried so hard to win that race. I-I mean I knew I didn't have a chance, but I wanted to at least do well... I wasn't doing it for me. I wanted to help that charity so badly and now... Oh, all those people I disappointed, they were counting on me!"

She watched in confusion as Niles rose from the fainting couch and crossed the living room, removing something from his coat pocket.

"Dr. Crane, what are you doing?"

His checkbook in hand, he pulled out a pen and smiled. "What's the name of this charity?"

"Oh... Northwest Children's Society." She stammered, still confused.

"All right. And how much did you pledge?"

She stammered an amount and seconds later he was carefully tearing a check from the checkbook. When he handed it to her, she stared at the amount in stunned amazement.

"Dr. Crane, this is much too generous. This is far more than I mentioned."

"I know, but I wanted to do it." He said smiling.

Overcome with gratitude, she hugged him warmly, finding it hard to let go.

"Thank you so much. But... why did you do this?"

He swallowed hard and kissed her cheek. "Because... I love you, Daphne."

She could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Y-you what?"

"I love you..."

"Dr. Crane, don't..."

"Please... call me _Niles_." He whispered, leaning foreword to kiss her. As soon as their lips touched, she felt something... a warmth in her heart that she'd never known before and she gave into the kiss, not caring if it was right or wrong.

They may have been friends, but it felt so good to be held like this, to be loved and cared about in a way she had only dreamed of.

They held each other for several minutes and suddenly she began to feel dizzy, clutching onto him for fear of falling.

"What's wrong, my angel?"

"I... I think those pills are starting to work. I'm feeling a bit dizzy and tired."

"Just as I thought. Why don't you go lie down for a while? In my room?"

She stared at the top floor and then back at him. "I don't think I can get up those stairs."

"Oh dear God, what was I thinking? Of course you can't. Please, take the guest room. There are clean sheets on the bed and the bathroom is right beside it."

She hugged him again, taking a moment to kiss his lips, ever so quickly. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me. If there's anything I can do for you..."

"Daphne, I don't need anything in return except..."

"What? Just tell me Dr. Crane and I'll do it. You can take it out of my salary, or-."

"Just let me take care of you for a few days, all right? You work so hard taking care of Dad and Frasier and you're hurt. You deserve to rest."

"But your brother will kill me when he finds out what I've done! How can I possibly-."

"Don't worry about Frasier right now. Just concentrate on feeling better. Now, can you stand so that I can help you to the guest room? I'll get you some clothes to change into, although..." He paused, grinning at her appearance.

"I know, I must look bloody ridiculous in this outfit."

"Actually I was going to say that you look quite beautiful."

Once more she blushed. "Dr. Crane that's-."

He was kissing her again. Tender, gentle, unhurried kisses that made her melt.

"I love you, Daphne."

"N-Niles, I-."

"You don't have to say anything. Just relax and let me take care of you."

"All right. Perhaps I should go lie down for a while."

He helped her to her feet and slowly guided her into the guest room and into the plush bed. When she was settled against the pillows she closed her eyes and was asleep almost at once. But not before she felt him kiss her cheek and run his fingers through her hair as he turned out the light.

"Goodnight, my angel. Sweet dreams."

"Thank you Niles. I love you, too."

The words were a whisper and she wasn't even sure she had said them. But it didn't matter. She felt them.

Because someone loved her; someone who had long since been her best friend. And that made her the luckiest woman on earth.

_**THE END**_


End file.
